helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Ren'ai Revolution 21
|producer = Tsunku |Last = I WISH 10th Single (2000) |Next = The☆Peace! 12th Single (2001) }} Ren'ai Revolution 21 '(恋愛レボリューション21; Love Revolution 21'') is Morning Musume's 11th single. It was released on December 13, 2000. It sold a total of 1,113,000 copies and peaked at number two on the Oricon Charts. It ranked as the #5 single for 2001. This single is the last to feature first generation member Nakazawa Yuko before she graduated from Morning Musume to continue her solo career within Hello! Project. Renai Revolution 21 is used as a theme song for a 2009 commercial featuring Nissin Foods’ cup noodles, while Inspiration! is used as the image song for NHK’s NHK BS and as the theme song for Saltimbanco’s 2000-2001 tour of Japan. Tracklist CD #Ren'ai Revolution 21 #Inspiration! (インスピレーション!) #Ren'ai Revolution 21 (Instrumental) LP #Ren'ai Revolution 21 #Inspiration! #Ren'ai Revolution 21 (Instrumental) #Inspiration! (Instrumental) Featured Members *1st gen: Nakazawa Yuko (Last single), Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi *2nd gen: Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari *3rd gen: Goto Maki *4th gen: Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Tsuji Nozomi, Kago Ai Single Information ;Ren'ai Revolution 21 *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: DANCE☆MAN *Performed by DANCE☆MAN & THE BANDMAN **Turntables: DJ.ICHIRO **Keyboards and Manipulate: WATA-BOO **Guitar: JUMP MAN **Drums: HYU HYU **Percussions: STAGE CHAKKA MAN **Bass: TOCA **Spacey Fake: DANCE☆MAN *Rap and Voice: U.M.E.D.Y. *Chorus: Tsunku *Dance Choreography: Natsu Mayumi *Music Video: Tadokoro Takashi ;Inspiration! *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement, Programming, Guitar, and Talker: Suzuki Shunsuke *Brass Arrangement: Kobayashi Masahiro *Bass: Komatsu Hideyuki *Drums: Sano Yasuo *Percussion: Sakai Hideaki *Trumpets: Kobayashi Masahiro, Kobayashi Tai, Sawano Hironori *Trombone: Kawai Wakaba *Saxophone: Orita Kouji *Talker: Hashimoto Shin TV Performances *2000.12.07 FNS Kayousai *2000.12.08 Music Station *2000.12.09 MUSIX *2000.12.14 ASAYAN *2000.12.15 FUN *2000.12.15 Music Station *2000.12.16 CDTV *2000.12.17 Hello! Morning Episode #37 *2000.12.20 X'mas *2000.12.24 ASAYAN *2000.12.25 HEY!HEY!HEY! *2000.12.29 Music Station Super Live *2001.01.05 Tokyo Music Plaza *2001.01.06 MUSIX *2001.02.02 Music Station *2001.02.03 MUSIX *2001.02.10 MUSIX *2001.04.02 HEY!HEY!HEY! Special *2001.04.12 Motaihendeshita *2001.04.19 Nakazawa Yuko Final BS Special *2001.07.01 MUSIX *2001.07.07 MUSIX *2001.12.23 One Holy Night Special *2003.12.03 FNS Kayousai *2003.12.29 SMAPxSMAP *2009.02.04 Collabo Labo *2012.01.01 CDTV Premium Live - Dream Morning Musume *2012.02.24 Music Station - Dream Morning Musume *2012.09.30 FES IWAO - C-ute, Passpo☆, BiS, Afilia Saga, Dempagumi.inc *2014.04.xx Bokura no Ongaku *2015.12.16 FNS Kayousai - (part of a medley) Morning Musume '15, C-ute, ANGERME, Momoiro Clover Z Concert Performances ;Ren'ai Revolution 21 *Hello! Project Dai Undoukai *Hello! Project 2001 Sugoi zo! 21seiki *Live Revolution 21 Haru ~Osaka Jou Hall Saishuu Bi~ *Hello! Project 2001 ~TOGETHER! Summer Party!~ *GREEN LIVE *Hello! Project 2002 ~Kotoshi mo Sugoi zo!~ *Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2002 Haru "LOVE IS ALIVE!" at Saitama Super Arena *Hello! Project 2002 ~ONE HAPPY SUMMER DAY~ *Morning Musume LOVE IS ALIVE! 2002 Natsu at Yokohama Arena *Hello! Project 2003 Winter ~Tanoshin Jattemasu!~ *Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2003 15nin de NON STOP! *Morning Musume Sakura Gumi Hatsu Kouen ~Sakura Saku~ - Morning Musume Sakura Gumi *Morning Musume Otome Gumi ~Otome Chikku~ - Morning Musume Otome Gumi *Morning Musume Concert Tour "The BEST of Japan Natsu ~ Aki '04" *Hello! Project 2005 Winter All-Stars Dairanbu ~A HAPPY NEW POWER! Iida Kaori Sotsugyou Special~ - Nakazawa Yuko, Iida Kaori, Goto Maki, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Tsuji Nozomi, Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, Michishige Sayumi, Ayaka, Saito Hitomi, Otani Masae, Shibata Ayumi, Satoda Mai, Tsugunaga Momoko, Tokunaga Chinami, Sudo Maasa, Sugaya Risako, Murakami Megumi, Suzuki Airi, Okai Chisato, Hagiwara Mai, Miyoshi Erika *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2005 Haru ~Dai 6kan Hit Mankai!~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2005 Natsu Aki "Baribari Kyoushitsu ~Koharu-chan Irasshai!~" *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2007 Haru ~SEXY 8 Beat~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Single Daizenshuu!!~ *Hello! Project 2009 Winter Wonderful Hearts Kouen ~Kakumei Gannen~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~Platinum 9 DISCO~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Haru ~Pikappika!~ *Morning Musume Live at Japan Expo 2010 *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Haru Shin Souseiki Fantasy DX ~9ki Mem wo Mukaete~ *Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Funky-chan~ (part of a medley) *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Bravo!~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2019 WINTER ~YOU & I~ - Funaki Musubu, Hamaura Ayano, Kiyono Momohime (part of a medley) *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2019 - Hello! Project ;Inspiration! *Live Revolution 21 Haru ~Osaka Jou Hall Saishuu Bi~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Aki ~Resonant LIVE~ *Morning Musume Yomiuri Land EAST LIVE 2009 *Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Funky-chan~ (part of a medley) *Juice=Juice First Live Tour 2014~2015 News=News ~Kakuchi yori Otodoke Shimasu!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ - Ogawa Rena, Inoue Rei, Yamagishi Riko, Niinuma Kisora, Hashimoto Nagisa, Horie Kizuki, Shimano Momoko *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2016 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Kanatsu Mizuki *Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Code3 Special→Growing Up!~ - Juice=Juice *Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Last Code→Full Squeeze!~ - Juice=Juice *Morning Musume '17 Concert Tour Haru ~THE INSPIRATION!~ *Juice=Juice CONCERT TOUR 2019 ~JuiceFull!!!!!!!~ - Juice=Juice Oricon Chart Positions '''Total Reported Sales: 1,113,000 Cover Versions *An English cover was recorded by Danna McAfee as "Love Revolution 21" for the album Cover Morning Musume!. *Korean singer Hyun Young recorded a Korean version of this song as a single titled "Love Revolution". *A Hawaiian version of this song is found on the single Morning Musume Single Medley ~Hawaiian~ and on the album Hawaiian de Kiku Morning Musume Single Collection. *A "13-nin" version of the song was re-recorded by the 2002 Morning Musume line-up, and can be found on the album 4th Ikimashoi!. *The song was covered by Taiwanese girl group 4 in Love. *Korean artist Hyun Young covered this song. * Love Revolution 21 was remixed by DJ Command feat. Uchi & Tomomin in Beatmania IIDX 18 Resort Anthem. * The song is also included as one of the 28 tracks in Just Dance Wii. *Ice Creamusume recorded a Mandarin version, titled "Liàn Ài Gémìng 21", for their album 1st Zuì Bàng!. *Ren'ai Revolution 21 was re-arranged and performed by Morning Musume's 2013 lineup in The Best! ~Updated Morning Musume~. Trivia *It is 1 of the 4 Morning Musume singles that sold more than 1,000,000 of copies. *4th Generation member Ishikawa Rika gives a comment about the single on YouTube. *As of February 2016, it is the third highest viewed official music video on Morning Musume's YouTube channel with over 5,000,000 views, surpassed only by Ren'ai Hunter and Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke. Overall, it is 1 of 46 music videos for a single that has reached over 1,000,000 views. *This is the eleventh and last single of Nakazawa Yuko as leader of Morning Musume. She left the group to fully pursue her solo career and reach other goals of hers before she turns 30 (she was 28 at the time). It was speculated that the direction Morning Musume was going in, and the fact that so many young people (4th generation) joined the group, that Nakazawa decided to leave. *It is a featured song in the Japanese version Just Dance. *First press: an 8-page booklet. *Their 11th single was actually intended to be Say Yeah!: Motto Miracle Night,, but as it got rather luke-warm feedback from fans when played on radio, Tsunku changed his mind. External Links *Discography: **CD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net **LP: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Ren'ai Revolution 21, Inspiration! cs:Ren'ai Revolution 21 es:Ren'ai Revolution 21 it:Ren'ai Revolution 21 Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:1st Generation Singles In Category:2nd Generation Singles In Category:3rd Generation Singles In Category:4th Generation Singles In Category:2000 Singles Category:Last Single to Feature a Morning Musume Member Category:10 Members Line-Up Category:1,000,000 Plus Single Sales Category:2001 LPs Category:Morning Musume LPs